


YixAhri:The Headhunter and the Challenger

by lolanonymous



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M, Rape, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 15:02:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14475240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolanonymous/pseuds/lolanonymous
Summary: When you know life isn't everlasting. When you know her life is fading. when you know there's a lie. YixAhri love story





	YixAhri:The Headhunter and the Challenger

"Ahri! Where are you? "

Yi cried, but there's no response.

After the battle between Ionia and The Darkins, the Ionia Field was completely destroyed. Grasses was blown out, stones were flipped over, and the muddy ground was shown in a large scale.

Yi only recognized Ahri was facing Aatrox alone when he was overthrowned by the amount of the Darkin army.

"Ahri! Please respond! "

Soon almost at the far front, Yi saw a human-like image who wore pink-purple coloured metallic accessories, reclining in the muddy ground.

Yi's heart sinked like a stone. He knows only the Challenger wears those shining pink-purple coloured metallic accessories.

When he eagerly approached, the human-like image became clear. Yi almost recognized "her" immediately when he saw those nine fluffy fox tails spreading onto the ground-

-Ahri. She reclinered on the ground, looks seriously wounded and the cup of her basque was burnt. Her eyes completely shut, like she's already unconscious.

"Ahri! " Yi quickly bent down, putting his head on Ahri's breast, checks if Ahri's heart stop beating. If yes, Yi probably needs to give Ahri CPR immediately, or even defibrillation if there's a defibrillator-

-he heard Ahri's slow and weak heartbeat.

Thank God.

"Ahri, Ahri, wake up! " Yi shoke Ahri's body lightly, trying to revive her.

First a loud breath came from Ahri, then she opened her eyes slowly. She recognized Yi's magnetic voice, and turned her head towards the direction of the voice.

"Yi...I made it. I...defeated Aatrox ."Ahri look at Yi and said weakly.

"Ahri... I'm sorry I come late."

With a soft and gentle word, Yi carefully carried Ahri in his arms, who was seriously injured.

Yi's sight stopped when he saw an unusual burn mark on Ahri's cheast. He quickly pulled down her basque, without resist from Ahri.

He was shocked when he saw the burn mark. The burn mark is still in high temperature, and it's glowing with weak light.

"...Aatrox thrusted his blade into my chest... when he's in history..."

"...I'm sorry. "

"...You don't need to claim yourself...in guilty. "Ahri smiled weakly, continued"...What a inspiring journey...into this ending."

"...Huh? "

"I...love you."

Yi was shocked and said nothing. The two have been keeping company for a short period of time, but for the first time, Ahri showd love at him.

"Am I... your woman?"

"...Sure you are, my foxy Ahri."

Ahri used almost her remaining strength raising her shaking right hand, trying to have a good touch at Yi's cheek but she failed.

Yi realized what Ahri wanted to do. By now, Ahri still haven't have a good look to Yi's face under the Headhunter Armor.

He slowly toke off the metalled but light helmet, with both of his hand-

-two light blue-cloured eyes appeared in front of the wounded Ahri. Yi's face wasn't too attractive but bruised. Ahri tried to lift her right hand again.

Yi grabbed Ahri's right hand gently, and put it on his right cheek.

"...So rough, so bruised..." Ahri felt her vagina became wettish.

Nothing. Yi didn't say anything.

"Yi. Don't you...want to have a good grab...on my breasts? Ahri blushed.

Yi blushed also. He didn't made out why Ahri wants him to do so.

When does Ahri truly transformed into such humanity from a fox woman? Yi had no clue.

"Indulge...me.." Ahri grabbed Yi's left hand, putting it onto her breasts.

Such a waste of time on guesting what a woman is thinking.

"I'm your adjunct...I can't surpass you, I am a woman."

"At this moment, you are most likely to be a human woman."

Ahri blushed heavily when Yi grabbed her breasts. She feels breast milk is leaking out from her nipple and wetten her cup. Yi can feel that how soft Ahri's breasts were, with a tight grab.

Ahri moans softly, feeling her vagina became seriously moist. She felt her panties became wet also, and she really wants Yi to take off all her clothing and having a "great time" with him, but Yi seems unfazed.

How big doed Yi's penis have? How far can he reach in her vagina? How high the pressure will be if Yi shows his dominance towards her instantly?

But Ahri soon realized that she's having her menstruation. Those "fairy tales" won't happen now, at least.

Ahri can just told Yi she's having her period in order to gain Yi's utmost care, but she knew she needed to be strong instead of depending somebody, as a woman.

Maybe the opportunity wasn't belongs to her, forever. She knows that.

After the pleasurable knead, Yi generally fondles Ahri's breasts which makes Ahri blushes again.

" ...That ashamed me...I got insulted by you... "

"Woman needs to sacrifice their body to prove their love to a man. That's the humanity. "

"...I know. I am your woman."

Yi then pulls down the cups of Ahri's basque again. This time Ahri blushed and grabbed Yi's hand.

"Why stop me?" Yi questioned.

"This-i...isn't the right time..." Ahri blushed in shyness, her fox-ears and those fluffy tails hanged down. Actually, she didn't want Yi to find out her breasts are leaking milk.

Long time ago Ahri used to seduce man and stole their souls by making sex with them. She didn't enjoy being ravaged by those men and she don't have a clue what love is. The only thing she know is letting those men possess her body, inserting their penis into her vigina and she moans.

But now it's the first time for Ahri to experience what "love" truly is. For the first time she feels shy, ashamed, excited, even this is the first time her vagina becomes serious wet like this.

Yi and Ahri stair with each other at this moment:

A bruised bladesman with a kind and steady personality. Nothing can defeat his ironic heart. He's the Headhunter.

A wounded fox-woman with a seductive and brave heart. She stands against any enemies until she falls. She's the Dauntless.

They approached their face closer, until they had a good, long kiss-

-everlasting.

Ahri blushed in shyness again when Yi kisses her. She feels her vagina and panties became wet again, and her body softly flails about.

Yi noticed that. He enfolded Ahri in an affectionate embrace, didn't let her any chances to resist.

Comparing Ahri's strength to Yi, her strength is too weak that she can't resist from Yi's control.

After the kiss, Ahri started to cough heavily, spitting a small amount of blood.

Yi soon realized the weak fox-woman had been seriously injured. He was roused by the truth.

He hugged the perplexed Ahri tightly, giving her cold body warm.

"You're a true woman, to me."

"...I really want to live for longer..." Ahri spitted some blood again.

"Say it, slowly. Don't reluctant." Yi gently cleansed those blood on Ahri's corner of her mouth with his finger.

"... I can't...make it... probably..." Glistening teardrops springed from Ahri's canthus.

"No! Paramedics will approach soon! Don't give up! " Yi said with a fretful voice, and hugged the wounded Ahri again.

"...Woman will become fretful when they saw another glamourous lady...that's the first time...I saw a man is fretful..." Ahri smiled softly, but in pain.

"Don't talk too much. You need to rest you breath, my Ahri."

"Great..."

Ahri's eyes started to shut slowly.

"No, no! Tell me you fight for live! " Yi shaked Ahri's weak and bruised body.

"I'm not worthy to the Wuju Bladesman... I'm...just a...fox bitch..." Ahri started to breath heavily, struggles to breath.

"That's not true. That's NOT TRUE! "

"Rape...me..."

With a final strength, Ahri raised her head to have a good look on her fellow lover, and she slumped her head over Yi's left arm, closing her eyes with a soft satisfied smile. Her fluffy nine-tails slumped onto the muddy ground.

''No!''

Yi quickly placed the collapsed Ahri onto the ground and put his ear onto Ahri's chest. When those unregulated heartbeats arrived his eardrum, Yi places his folded hands on Ahri's breast and started giving her CPR.

He've learned what is cardiac arrest from the past. He knows what he needs to do now.

"Come on, come on!"

Ahri is wearing her Dauntless custom, the leathered push-up bra-shirt which obstructed Yi's chest compressions so hard that Yi's compressions wasn't effective at all.

Still, Ahri isn't responding.

"How is she?"

Finally the paramedics arrived, with a defibrillator carrying on one's hand.

"She's in cardiac arrest. Quick!" Yi yelled.

"OK guys, cut off her basque, expose her tits. " One paramedic kept Ahri's hands spread out both sides, and another toke off her coat, tokr out a scissor, ready to cut Ahri's basque off in order to place defibrillator paddles on her naked breast.

"Her cheast is burnt, isn't that serious? "

"Maybe, but recovering her heartbeat is far more important."

A paramedic approached, ready to cut Ahri's basque off but Yi stopped him.

"My woman's clothing are only allowed to rip off by me."

"Go for it."

Yi grabbed both cups of Ahri's basque. With a loud roar, Yi forcefully tore Ahri"s basque from both side and swept the severed basque either side from her breasts. Yi hardly held his lust when he saw Ahri's pump tits and those breast milk on her breasts. Now the Challenger had no more dignity.

"Holy shit. You've made her orgasm also?" A paramedic grabs a towel, cleaning those breast milk on Ahri's breasts.

"Come on man, just save her!"

"Ahri such a Jezebel..."

Ahri should feels herself immodest and shameful when she's topless in front of all these men if she's not in coma, especially exposed to Yi.

Keeping herself virtuous is Ahri's responsibility. A woman needs to be perfect in front of a man.

The paramedics cannot help stairring at Ahri's milky breasts, which were not big but not small, those protruded nipples blushed with light-pink color.

"Ahri, female, 27, cardiac arrest."

Paramedics brings a CPR board. Yi realizes this and he embraced Ahri's powerless body in order to lie her down onto the board.

"Excuse me, I need to revive my woman by myself."

"OK, we will assist you. "

Yi straddled on Ahri, placing his fold hands on her naked breasts.

to give the fox-woman chest compressions, encroaching her body.

"Defibrillator is charging. Just keep on CPR." The paramedics was readying the defibrillator for defibrillating Ahri, while they placed three electrical leads onto Ahri's body, two for her breasts, one under her left breast.

BEEPBEEP-BEEPBEEP...The HUD displays Ahri's heart beats in unregulated way, makes out disgusting sharp hoots, warning Ahri is in cardiac arrest.

"Come on bitch, wake up!" Each compression towards Ahri was hard and deep, making Ahri's breast and body shakes with wide margin. Ahri's stomach bulged while her cheast inherits the crush.

Another paramedics put the oxygen mask on Ahri's face and keep on kneading the oxygen purse, pumping fresh oxygens into Ahri's nose, bulging her thoracic cavity. When Ahri's chest expand, the paramedic starts compression towards Ahri again.

"Make sure Ahri isn't wearing any metal substance, we will shock her soon." The one who was giving Ahri CPR points out.

Yi checked Ahri if she was wearing anything metal immediately. When his vision reached to Ahri's left hand, he found out she's wearing a sliver ring on her ring finger.

Paramedics kept on giving Ahri CPR, Yi toke the ring off from Ahri's swaying left hand ring finger. He soon realized this was the ring he gave to her, for commemorating her became The Dauntless.

He couldn't believe Ahri actually kept it. Yi remembers the night when she became The Challenger, the beautiful and touching attitude of the fox-woman...

He wants to own her. He wants her to become his woman. He wants to marry her.

But the reality is always cruel.

"Defibrillator ready!"

After rubbing those jelly liquid together with the two gel pads, A paramedic pressed one gel pad in between of Ahri's naked breasts and the other on her left-hand side of her left breast.

Now the collapsed Ahri is fully defencelessness. With two gel pad pressed on her breasts, the paramedics could do everything they want on Ahri's body. Electric shocks which delivered by the defibrillator will finally violates the fox-woman.

Yi glanced at Ahri. She's like asleeped softly, but topless. He knew what would happen next, Ahri would be hurthurt again.

"Ahri is ready to shock...shocking!"

A thumping noise made from those two paddles which were squeezed into Ahri's breasts. The electric shock first passed Ahri's breasts, then to her entire body. She cooperated with the shock, her delicate body and breasts jiggled, then went still.

"Ahri!" Yi shouted as paramedics shocked Ahri. He wanted to approach her but the paramedics signed Yi not to get close.

BEEPBEEP-BEEPBEEP...There's nothing but a lifeless Ahri laying on the muddy ground.

"Start compressions. Defibrillator charging." One paramedic started giving Ahri CPR.

Those jelly liquid remained sticking on Ahri's breasts, letting her skin seems bright.

Yi's heart beated rapidly when they shocked Ahri. He knew each defibrillation was a persecute for her, but that's the only way to revive his woman.

Soon the defibrillator has been recharged, A paramedic rubbed the paddles together, pressed them to Ahri's naked breasts again and delivered another shock.

This time Ahri's back arched, her breasts heaved and her topless body shaked violently, then flopprd back down onto the ground.

BEEPBEEP-BEEPBEEP

"She's still in Vfib. Starts CPR! "As the paramedics started giving Ahri CPR again and recharging the defibrillator, Yi's heart beated even more faster. Watching the paramedics ravaging Ahri, he knew that Ahri's situation was extremely bad, and he's going to lost her.

Yi raises Ahri's powerless right hand and grabbed it tightly. Her icy hand didn't have any warmth.

The image of Ahri being defibrillate didn't get rid of his brain. Glistening teardrops started to moist his canthus.

"Switch to 360. Electrocute this bitch! "

The two defib paddles were pressed once again on Ahri's breasts, but the fox-woman was already as dead as a dodo. Yi left her hand onto the ground, and covered his mouth by one hand.

He barely held his mood when the defibrillator signed that Ahri was ready to defib.

"Clear!" With the third shock, Ahri's body bounced like a horse that had thrown off the reins. Her breasts jerked, while back arched and then her body slammed back onto the ground.

Although three violent shocks was delivered, Ahri wasn't responding at all. She just looked like asleeped, but serenely.

DUUU-

The HUD showed Ahri's heart stopped beating, and paramedics gave Ahri CPR immediately.

"Quick! Cardinala ampoule."

All those man here do everything trying to revive the only woman here.

Maybe five minutes later, maybe fifteen minutes later, maybe thirty minutes later...Ahri let the paramedics crusher her weak body but still didn't respond. The Grand Dauntless was dead.

"We've lost her. She didn't made it." The paramedics announced this pathetic news to Yi, and started removing those three electrical leads which were attached on Ahri's chest.

"NONONONONO! It can't be!"

Yi pushed the paramedics aside, and grabbed Ahri's shoulders, shaked her dead body violently.

"YOU'VE PROMISED TO LIVE FOR ME YOU BITCH!" Yi gave a hard slap on Ahri's lifeless face, and roared.

"YOU BELONGS TO ME! YOU'RE MY ONLY WOMAN AND THE REASON FOR ME TO LIVE! REMEMBER YOU'VE PROMISED ME! "

Yi immediately put his both folded hands on Ahri's chest, giving her CPR compressions with a crazy and forceful speed and strength. Ahri's lifeless body shoke violently but she's not going to respond to her dear bladesman anymore.

"WHERE'S THOSE PADDLES? "

Yi roared, then grabbed the two defib paddles, pressing them on Ahri's breasts without freeing his hand.

Because he forgot to leave the paddles off from her body, her weak-dead body ached highly by multiple times. After this, nothing happened.

"Her heart stopped beating, that's ineffective to shock her." A paramedic patted Yi's rigid shoulders.

"FUCK!" Yi waved off that paramedic's hand, and continue CPR, crushing Ahri's chest. "COME ON AHRI! COME ON!"

A "crack" sound appeared between Yi's pressing hands and Ahri's chest. Yi knew that several Ahri's ribs had been broken by his violent compressions, but he couldn't stop.

"HOW CAN YOU BREAK YOUR PROMISE YOU SLUT?"

Until Yi's hands were tired enough to do compressions, his hands started to slow and finally stopped, as he realised that his woman, Ahri was gone.

"BITCH!" He forcefully punched Ahri's chest then hid his head onto her breasts.

All along, Ahri is a woman. She's weak, she couldn't made it by herself.

He embraced Ahri's corpse in his hug, tears dropping from his eye, and then onto Ahri's dead body. Although Yi is wearing the Headhunter armor, the formidable helmet can't cover his weakness of emitions.

"Time of death, 6:24pm.'' The paramedics announced Ahri's death pitilessly.

"That's OK, Ahri..."

Yi leaned over Ahri's topless body. He held her face then kissed her purpled lips, then gently lifted up the dead Ahri in his hug, and walks away slowly and despondently.

He glanced at Ahri's topless body. The burn mark on her cheast was huge, those breasts we're plumped and good-shaped. Those two pink-blushing nipples protruded.

Now he had a clue what the burn mark was. He recalled that Aatrox could hurt his enemy with Darkin's corruption. Aatrox should had fatally hurt Ahri in this way.

Yi was beyond furious, but there's nothing the could do, only provided Ahri a resting place.

"Now you can truly have a good rest, my Ahri..."

After miles of walking, Yi finally reached the place where the story began : South Ionia woods.

He glanced the dead Ahri whose in his hug. Those memories started emerges in Yi's mind :

He couldn't forget the night she attacked him.

He couldn't forget how seriously injured she has.

He couldn't forget the wolf who chased her down.

He couldn't forget the first time he did CPR to her.

He couldn't forget how she react after she woke up and realised she was in Yi's house...

The Headhunter cannot refrain anymore. He knew the necessary to conquer the Challenger proving Ahri was his woman.

Ahri needed to be inseminated, Ahri needed to be obey, Ahri needed to be violated.

He pushed over the dead Challenged onto the ground like a doll, ravaging Ahri's topless body like a thirsty beast. Grabbing the fox-woman's plump breasts tightly, sucking her nipples until milk runs out... and then he toke off Ahri's trousers and her wetten purple-lace panties.

Yi soon realised there's an amount of blood on Ahri's sanitary towel, hinting she's having her menatruation; but he ddin't care about it. He toke off his trousers, pressing his body onto Ahri's dead body, pushing his penis into Ahri's already-moist vagina.

"Already wet? Interesting...I will rape you like what you said by your last breath! "

Of course Ahri was already dead, she didn't have any response. Yi kissed Ahri's lips, pushing his penis front and rear in Ahri's wet vagina. When Ahri's dead body had finally satisfied Yi's lust, he forcefully ejaculated tons of sperms into Ahri's vagina, then cumed on her entire body, including her face.

"...Good girl. Be a obedient bitch, then I will indulge you..." He grabbed Ahri's breasts again.

With Yi's cum all over Ahri's dead body, The Challenget, Ahri, finally got conquered by The Headhunter, Yi.

Yi then helped Ahri putting her panties and trousers on, but remaining her topless. He moved aside Ahri's both arms, rubbing her both-uprighted nipples, then kissed her chest, infringing her body.

"I will let you remain topless. I need you to be ashamed for being defeated by Headhunter, and becoming my woman, ."

In Yi's view, he didn't need to give any respect to Ahri since she was his woman now even though she's dead. Ahri's body belongs to him, she's a doll, he could ravage her, as it should be by rights.

After some tidy-up work, Yi started to dig a tomb for Ahri. When Yi settled Ahri's dead body whose full of his own cum into the tomb and, with the final soil had been paved, Ahri's body had completely buried into the South Ionia woods soil.

"Rest in peace, my Ahri, my woman."

White foxes which live around the woods started to emerge, as if they know their fellow nine-tailed fox : Ahri was dead.

Yi glanced at those white foxes. One of it approached aside Yi, looking at him curiously.

Yi bent the kee, giving that small fox a hug.

The small fox looked at him more confused.

The man smiled.

"Ahri."

Ahri's journey comes to an end.

From a fox to a fox-woman.

They met in Ionia. They became enemies with each other at a short period of time.

And finally, the Headhunter met the Challenger as an ally.

Although the Challenger collapsed, there's still a man who wanders in Ionia, huntung those who are worthy for his glory. No one have seen his real face under his metalled helmet, but recognized his swift but fury swordsmanship. They don't have a clue who he is, and they can't prove if Master Yi and Ahri's disappearance connects with him.

There's one thing they can do. They called him : the Headhunter.


End file.
